Oinkie the Pig
by ChibiBazooka
Summary: Trunks gets a new pig named Oinkie, and brings it home. How will he keep the secret from his father? There's sure to be lots of trouble with that... R&R!
1. Goin' Shoppin'

**Oinkie the Pig**

**Chapter One**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Trunks!" Bulma called from one of the bathrooms upstairs. She looked in the mirror and spotted a lop side in her bright azure hair.

"Yea?" came the voice of her son.

"Are you ready?" she asked, combing the un-leveled part in her hair.

Trunks rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I've been ready since, like forever."

Bulma looked over at Trunks, scanning him head to toe to make sure he didn't mess up his dressing, like he usually did when it came to going out somewhere. She sat the brush down on the counter and smiled when she saw he was perfectly dressed, and walked passed him to the stairs.

"So, what pet did you want to buy? I hope it's not something big…"

"I don't know yet mom, I haven't even seen any of them yet."

"Well you're lucky that I'm even buying one for you. ChiChi won't even let Goten bring a bug into the their house." Bulma laughed at her own comment, and slipped on her boots. She looked back at Trunks who already had his shoes on, and then stepped outside. Both hopped into the car, looking back at the house.

"What about dad?" Trunks asked, watching the gravity room doors to make sure they wouldn't open.

"He's still training. If he wants food, he'll have to make it himself!" Bulma sped off to the pet store, not caring about anyone who gave her looks in other cars.

The two made it to the store safely, without crashing into anyone, or getting into any nonsense. Of course, you'd think it would be Trunks acting this way, but Bulma had her days.

"Wow! I didn't realize this place was so big!" Trunks ran up to the doors and looked up at the size of the shop. There was a big red sign that read 'Pet Co'. "Hmm, I wonder if they have any fun animals."

"Wait for me, Trunks!"

But Trunks didn't hear his mother, and stepped inside the shop, his eyes widened with amazement at all of the people and animals scrambling through the store. He looked at one person who stood at the side of him, handing out broachers.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Pet Co! Where the pets go! Here, take this pet broacher." Trunks took it with suspicion

"Hey, are you pulling some prank on me?"

"No…" the guy slightly smiled and stepped back when Trunks read the piece of paper.

It read, 'Beautiful Babes - Heaven is Here'. It had tons of pictures of girls with bathing suits on, all running happily on the beach.

"Hey! This isn't any pet thing! This is-"

"Trunks! What are you reading!" Bulma screeched, snatching the paper from him.

"It wasn't me!" Trunks ducked and put his hands over his head.

The 'broacher guy' grinned and took off in an instant, with all the other broachers flying out of his pockets.

"This is why I tell you not to talk with strangers, Trunks." Bulma ripped the broacher and threw it into a trash can near by. She took Trunks's hand and walked off to the main desk. She leaned over the top of the desk and put a dull face on.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know there is some man handing out these 'pet' brochures by the door!" she firmly handed the guy at the desk the paper and put her hands on her hips.

The guy looked it over and frowned. "That man never leaves. We've had the police come and remove him, but he keeps coming back. We're sorry, Miss."

Bulma nodded her head briskly and let go of Trunks's hand. She followed her son as he made his way towards the first section; dogs. He looked at all of the puppies and dogs, but didn't find any interest in them.

Then he went to the cats section.

"Eh, no cats, Trunks. We've already got one that looks like a physco maniac with those big white eyes."

"I don't want one anyways." the little demi-Saiyan went to the next section; birds. "Ooo, I like those." he spotted a pair of brightly colored parrots and tried sticking his hand in the cage, but one of the parrots snapped at him.

"Trunks! Don't stick your hand in there!"

"Mom, it's not like they're gonna- OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the parrot bit at his finger, leaving a red mark across his whole hand.

"I told you… now hurry up and pick something small." Bulma said, urging her son on.

The next section was small critters. It had rabbits, hamsters, mice and guinea pigs. Trunks looked up and down at all of the little furry things, and decided that none of them were worth while. So he looked around for any more parts, and found the fish section. He ran over to the stacks of tanks filled with colorful fish and pressed his face against the window.

"Aren't fish pretty?" Bulma said.

"No."

"Well that's all that they have here Trunks, and this is the only place we're going."

Trunks sighed, "Then I'm done. I don't need a pet anyways…"

"Then let's go home."

The two walked out of Pet Co, and drove back to Capsule Corp. Along the way there, Trunks spotted a sign by a farm that said, 'Pig 4 Sale'.

"Mom! Stop!"

Bulma slammed on the brakes and skidded across the road. She fell forward and hit her head on the wheel. "Trunks! Don't yell like that again!"

"Mom, look! A pig for sale!" he pointed to the sign and stood out of his seat.

"We're not getting a pig! What are you!? Crazy?"

"I guess so." Trunks hopped out of the car, and ran over to a little pen on the side of the farm where the pig was rolling around in mud. He leaned over the fence and watched the pink thing roll all over the place. "Eww…"

Bulma parked in the drive way and stomped over to her son. "Trunks, we're **not getting a pig**!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!!"

"No!!"

"Pretty please!?" the little demi Saiyan gave her the best puppy eyed face he could, and smiled when he succeeded.

"Fine. But you promise _not_ to tell your father?"

Trunks nodded his head and grinned. "I promise!"

"Ok, now where's the guy who's selling it?" Bulma looked around and spotted a girl in the field picking out corn. "Excuse me!" she yelled.

The girl looked up and smiled she ran over to Bulma and Trunks and greeted them with a southern accent. "Hello, ma'am. Interested in my pig?"

"I guess so. My son wants one. How much is it?"

"Not much, we just want to get rid of her for 10 zeni."

"That's cheap!" Bulma dug in her black carry bag and pulled out enough money to buy the pig.

"Thank you ma'am! You can go ahead and take her, I've got work to do." the girl waved and went back to picking corn from the stalks.

"Ok Trunks, get her in the car."

Trunks stepped over the fence, and went to pick the little pig up, but failed. She ran away to the other end and snorted.

"Hey!" he followed her, and tried again. This time, he got her up, but she squirmed in his arms and squealed. "Stop!"

Trunks opened the car door and sat down, still holding onto the pig tightly. He buckled himself up with one hand and looked over at his mom.

"You wanted it!" Bulma drove off, and though how things were going to be with a pig.

"I know! What should I name her?" Trunks smiled and looked over the pig.

"What do you name a pig?"

"I don't know… how about Oinkie?"

"Oinkie? Strange… Oinkie it is!"

"Oinkie!" Trunks grinned and hugged the Oinkie. It was sure to be one heck of a time with a pig…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My second fic and first chapter! How'd you like it? R&R or else no continuation!!!**


	2. A House for Oinkie

**Oinkie the Pig**

**Chapter 2**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks looked up at the tall building of Capsule Corp., Oinkie in hand. He looked back at his mom who was still getting out of the car and spoke, "Where should I keep her?"

"I can build a little pen in the backyard for her, but you're gonna have to help."

"Then can we start now? I can't hold her much longer!"

Bulma nodded, "First let me change into something workable. Why don't you play with _Oinkie _for a little bit while you're waiting?"

"Sure Mom." Trunks lazily walked to the backyard where he set Oinkie down. "You better not try to escape! If Dad found out about you, you'd be our next dinner!" he plopped down on the grass next to the pig, and rested his head on one of his hands. He picked a piece of the fresh summer grass and started picking it apart.

"You know, I never knew I'd ever want a pig." He said, letting out a long breath.

Oinkie replied with a snort and started sniffing at the grass.

"You like grass?"

She didn't reply, but then started to sniff Trunks's lavender hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" Trunks shoved the pig off and fixed his hair back. Oinkie squealed and started to move her little legs across the yard.

"Get back here this instant!" Trunks started running after her, only being out-smarted every time he went to grab her. "No! Anything but the gravity room!!"

Oinkie dove forward, running into the doors and collapsing. Trunks shrieked and grabbed her, then threw her to the side.

The doors of the GR opened and out came a fuming Vegeta. "Boy! What the hell was that!?"

"Nothing, Dad!"

"Well whatever it was, I don't want it happening again! It made a dent in the doors!"

"It won't happen ever again!"

Vegeta mumbled something under his breath before returning to his training.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief and turned to the direction he threw Oinkie, to find that she wasn't there. "Oh crap." He then flew up above the trees to look over the whole C.C. area, to find Oinkie by the trash cans. He flew down to her, and scooped her up. He sat her back down where he originally was, and waited for his mother to show back up.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Oinkie looked up at Trunks's frowning face and frowned in a pig way.

While she stared up at him with her cute little piggy face, Trunks couldn't help but to hug her. "Aw, I didn't mean to yell at you."

He kept his hold, until he realized what he was doing. His pride pushed forward and he let go.

'I can't love a pig.' He though, looking around to make sure someone didn't notice. He saw his mother coming back with a tool case and a couple capsules in her hands.

"About time!" Trunks said, getting up to help Bulma set up. "Where should I put Oinkie?"

"Hold her for a sec, I'll make a little pen." Bulma pulled out one capsule and opened it. Poof! A pile of wood stacks appeared. She picked out 6 of them, and stuck the sharp ends into the ground creating a small square pen to hold Oinkie in until they were done.

Trunks gently placed the pig into the small pen and looked at all of the tools and wood his mother set out to build one small simple house.

"How big is it gonna be?" he asked, picking up a few pieces of wood.

"Well, do you want her to live a happy, fun life?"

"I guess…"

"Then we shall make a fine house for thy pig!" Bulma dramatically pointed a finger up to the sky and began to work. "Trunks dear, could you hand me that hammer there?"

Trunks did so and continued to watch.

"Thank you."

"So, I guess I'm not helping?"

"Yes you are! Can you hold this piece up for me?"

Trunks groaned and obeyed.

By the time they were done, Oinkie's house, Trunks was dead beat and Bulma was panting like a dog.

"Well, I think… we're done." She breathed out.

The house was solidly made, with no loose parts to be found. The fence was about one and a half feet high, with a hole for Oinkie to stick her head out in. There was a little shed that she could run into if it were to ever rain. But what they forgot about was Vegeta. He would notice this any day.

"Yea, I think we're done." Trunks dragged over to Oinkie's temporary pen, and used the rest of his strength to pick her up and place her in her new home.

"There. You like your new house?" he said, sitting down by the fence.

Oinkie replied with a snort and hopped around the area. Bulma smiled but then remembered her husband.

"Oh, I completely forgot!"

"What?"

She smacked her face and mumbled, "Your father! I knew this wasn't going to work out!"

"Aw, Mom! Now what are we gonna do?"

Bulma thought for a minute, thinking of a way to tell her stubborn husband why he should let Trunks have a pig.

"I know! We can tell him that Oinkie will be one of your sparring partners, and that it has the ability to fly!"

Trunks sweat dropped. "Uh, he's not going to believe that…"

"Then we'll just tell him that if he doesn't let you have a pig, he won't get food ever again. Never."

"Wow. That's harsh…"

"Yes, and until he figures out there's a pig in the yard, we're going to keep this a secret as long as we can."

Trunks nodded in agreement and looked back at Oinkie who was rolling in her fresh mud puddle.

"I'm hungry." He said, walking off to the back doors.

"I'll make you lunch." Bulma said, following after.

**Vegeta**

Meanwhile, Vegeta was having his own hunger problems in the gravity room. The Saiyan prince turned the gravity back to normal and went outside to go and get something to eat. Of course, the _woman_ had to make it. He walked over to the doors and found that Bulma and Trunks were already eating at the table, talking about something dealing with a… pig?

"Woman, I'm hungry."

"Can't you ever just get it yourself?" Bulma sighed and went to the fridge to pull out an already made chicken.

"Chicken?" she asked, putting it in the microwave.

"Whatever." Vegeta sat down across from his son and looked long and hard at the boy. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Trunks stopped and hesitantly shook his head. "No."

"Then why does it look like you're up to something?"

"I'm not."

Vegeta looked suspiciously at Trunks and then started to eat his chicken when Bulma placed it in front of him. He ate fast as usual, inhaling it all down.

"So, Trunks, the weather's fine today, isn't it?" Bulma took a small bite of her macaroni and looked over at Trunks, waiting for an answer.

"Yea, Mom. Sure is." Trunks took a small bite too and peered up at Vegeta who was watching the two.

"Spit it out!" he demanded.

Bulma was the first to speak, seeming quite relaxed. "Vegeta, you know how much Trunks always wanted a pet, right?"

Vegeta nodded and continued to stare suspiciously.

"So, we went out to buy one earlier this morning."

"And?"

"And the pet happens to be a pig…"

"A PIG!? What do you mean PIG?!" Vegeta stood out of his seat and gritted his teeth. "Where the hell are we going to keep a PIG?!"

"Well, you see, we already built a home for her, and we forgot that you wouldn't like having a pig around."

"And where is that _home_?"

"Out in the yard… but don't worry! Oinkie won't be able to get out at all, or ruin your training!"

"Oinkie?!"

"Hey, I like that name!" Trunks stood up for himself and stared daggers at his father.

"Brat, you're lucky I'm letting you keep the damn thing! But it's gonna be pork meat if you don't keep training!"

Trunks snapped his fingers and sat back down, finishing the rest of his meal.

Bulma smiled and also sat back down to finish hers.

Vegeta just sat down and hit his head on the table continuously until he felt it was okay to stop.

Trunks and Bulma looked at each other and gave a thumbs up.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**How was dat? It was pretty fun to write! R&R!!!**


	3. A Pig Show!

**Oinkie the Pig**

**Chapter 3**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trunks lay in bed that night, thinking about all the things he could do with Oinkie. He still had to tell Goten the great news about his new pet! Goten was sure to love Oinkie. Goten loved every animal he came across, including the lizards and dragons he often found.

Trunks's eyes started to get drowsy and tired, and soon enough the eight year old fell fast asleep from a hard day's work. His usually hard features on his face were now soft and innocent, like a little angel, and we all know that Trunks certainly isn't an angel, right?

Throughout the house, it was dark and silent. There was faded light in the bathrooms from the safety lights if the lights were ever to go off while you were taking a bath.

Outside, Oinkie was already sleeping in her little shed Bulma and Trunks made her earlier that day. She silently snored, and her cute little piggy face was at ease.

**Morning**

"Boy! Take care of your thing's scrap!" Vegeta just woke up, and to the smell of a harsh scent coming from only the pig, thanks to his sensitive sense of smell.

"It's not a thing!" Trunks called tiredly as he walked downstairs.

"Take care of your _pig's_ scrap. Better?"

"Thank you."

As Trunks went outside to pick up Oinkie's 'leftovers', he also started to smell the strong aurora. "Eww!" he plugged his nose and started to scoop up the poop in his pig's pen.

"I see you've become one with poop clean-up."

Trunks turned around to see his mother standing in her work cloths with a sweet smile plastered on her lips.

"Goten called. He wanted to know if you could go over to his house." she said plainly.

"Can he come over here to see Oinkie?"

"I don't mind. Just be quiet around the office because I'm doing serious work today."

"You're always doing work!"

"I know, Trunksy. And some day, you'll be taking over for me like the smart little boy you are!" Bulma grinned and went back inside of the house.

"I will not do a woman's work!" Trunks held up a demanding finger and then went back to picking up poop. "I can't do work! I am a Saiyan!"

Oinkie woke from Trunks's yelling, and jogged over to him, snorting in delight.

"Hey, Oinkie. What did you eat last night?" Trunks asked as he finished the last pile.

Oinkie squealed and then started licking the fence.

"Heh, you're like the only person who actually listens to me around here. Dad's always training, and telling me what to do, Mom's working 24/7 and never has time to talk except for dinner, and Grandma and Grandpa are always too busy doing, whatever they do!" Trunks let out a sad sigh and leaned back on his hands, watching Oinkie sniff the ground.

"I'm gonna go ask Goten if he wants to come over, so then he can meet you!" he scurried to his feet, and ran off to the phone inside. He then started dialing and waited for Goten to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Is Goten there?"

"_Yea, hold on."_

A ruffling noise was to be heard and then a small voice came on the phone.

"_Hi!"_

"Hey Goten, can you come over?"

"_Let me ask my mom… MOM! Can I go over to Trunks's house!... Yea. I'll be right over."_

"Kay'." The phone clicked and Trunks hung it back on the server. He then ran outside by the front, waiting for his best friend to arrive.

After 8 minutes of waiting, Goten arrived and Trunks smiled.

"Goten! Wait till you see what I got!"

"What did you get?"

"Follow me!"

The two chibis hurried to the back, with Trunks in the lead. They stopped at Oinkie's house and Goten's eyes got all big.

"WOW! You got a pig!?"

Trunks proudly smiled and picked Oinkie up. "Her name's Oinkie. I got her at a farm yesterday."

"Awesome! You're lucky. I can't have a pet!" Goten patted the pig on her head and watched Trunks set her back in her pen. "Hi Oinkie! I'm Goten!"

"Uh, I don't think she can understand you…"

"Of course she can! Can I play with her?"

"Knock yourself out."

Goten jumped into Oinkie's pen and started running around with her.

Trunks also joined in and ran around too. They followed Oinkie where ever she went, and ate when she ate. Basically, they just copied her actions. Oinkie then went over to the mud and started rolling, Goten followed along but Trunks took a second to think of what she was doing, and then also rolled.

"Ha ha ha! Oinkie's funny!" Goten laughed, covering himself with mud.

"I know!" Trunks also laughed, and sat up when he got dizzy enough.

Goten kept rolling, until he was tired from it and then sat on the fence. "Boy, I'm tired Trunks!"

Trunks nodded in agreement and fell off of the fence and into the mud again, looking up at the fiery sun. "Yup."

"Now what?" Goten asked, standing on top of the rail.

"I've been thinking."

"So have I."

"No, I've been thinking about something."

Goten nodded. "So have I."

"No! I've been thinking about something I want to do!"

"So have I."

Trunks sat up and glared at Goten meaninglessly. "Oh and what have you been thinking about?"

"I don't know."

Trunks fell over anime style, and then got back up. "Ok, _Goten_. I've been thinking about entering Oinkie in a pig show. I saw an add in a newspaper, and it's going to be held in 10 days."

Goten grinned and jumped off the fence, excitement running through his blood. "Really?!" he exclaimed.

"Really! The winner gets 10,000 zeni!"

"WOW! I want to enter, I want to enter!"

"Goten, it's for pigs! And besides, what would you do with 10,000 zeni anyways?"

"Hm…" Goten sat on the grass next to Oinkie, and started to think very hard. He thought, and thought, and thought for almost one hour, and then came up with an answer.

"I would get one million quadrillion pieces of paper!" but then, he noticed his purple haired friend was fast asleep on the ground.

Goten cocked a brow picked up a random stick from no where to poke Trunks.

"Hello? You there?" he poked him continuously. "Wake up sleepy head."

Trunks mumbled something then opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of Goten holding a stick and…

"Do you dare poke moue? Do you **dare** poke moue?!" he yelled, jumping up to his feet.

Goten shook his head and stepped back in fear. "N-no! I would never poke my royal Prince!" he bowed down and started kissing Trunks's feet.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Hey, don't do that. You'll look like a gay wad."

"What's a gay wad?"

"I think it was some sort of person who likes the same person as them… or was it a different person who likes a different person who doesn't like the opposite gender?"

Goten just stood in silence while Trunks still thought about the definition for 'gay-wad'.

"Anyways! About the pig show… in order for Oinkie to win, we're going to need to train her in 10 days!" The son of Vegeta stood proudly and then pointed a finger towards the sky. "And I will train this pig to be the best pig ever!"

Goten followed along with a noble 'yes' and also pointed a finger towards the sky.

"Let the training… begin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you likey? I know I haven't been updating in a long time, and that's partly my fault. I've been so depressed lately, and I don't feel so well. Staying Here is on hold but I promise to update when ever possible! Please R&R!


	4. Trouble

**-**

**Oinkie The Pig**

**Chapter 4**

**-**

Later that night, Trunks and Goten were planning on what they can do to train Oinkie.

"I don't know about that… won't it wreck your mom's lab?" Goten asked, sticking out his tongue while drawing a picture.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well, we'll need her to get used to loud noise and lots of flashy and colorful things."

"Then, we'll need to get lots of noisy and flashy things!"

Trunks smiled, "And I know just the perfect place…"

"Uh, Sir, we don't carry Bank 1 credit cards, and besides, this isn't yours." one of the staff said, as he handed Trunks's mom's credit card back.

The little Saiyan looked at his slow friend and gulped.

"Of course it isn't his!" Goten giggled, "We stole it from his mom!"

"Goten!" Trunks snapped the card from the staff person and pulled Goten out of the store. "You _can't _just blurt out these things!"

Goten lowered his head in shame and sighed "Sorry."

"Ok, now let's try the next store…"

"Holly cow this place is BIG!" Goten exclaimed looking around for any snack stores or restaurants.

"I know! My mom takes me here all the time for my birthday. She says I get to pick out 1 thing from any store I want! It's so awesome!"

"Do they have any food places or something around here though, because I'm hungry."

"I think… follow me."

The two chibis walked throughout thee mall and stopped at the bathroom when Trunks needed to take a break. Goten stood by the door on the outside waiting for his friend to come back out.

"Trunks, are you done yet? You've been in there for like, 50 hours!"

"Hold on!" the chibi's muffled voice came out.

"Well, hurry up! I'm starving!" soon enough, Goten got impatient and turned his attention to a clown who had cotton candy and balloons in his arms. The clown spotted Goten and smiled.

Something in Goten's brain told him not to go over to him, but found himself stepping towards the clown's hypnotizing smile.

"Hello, little guy. What's your name?" the clown's voice was low and smooth.

Goten, without changing his voice, said his name plainly and in a monotone sound.

"Goten, eh? Well my name's Larry the Clown."

"Hello Larry."

"Would you like some cotton candy, Goten?"

"Please, Larry." the slow headed child reached out in slow motion for the candy. He grabbed a piece, and slowly pull it to his mouth.

Then came Trunks out of the bathroom and saw what his friend was about to do. His eyes grew large and he leapt forward.

"NO!" he shouted, jumping to catch Goten's arm before he could chew the candy.

But it was too late. Goten had already put it in his mouth and started to chew.

"GOTEN! OH MY KAMI! GOTEN!" Trunks panicked and started biting his nails. "Oh my Kami, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?"

"Mmm… this is good! Thanks Mr. Larry!" Goten walked off with a stunned Trunks walking behind him.

"Your - your okay?"

"Duh! I just ate a piece of cotton candy!"

"Yea, but that clown is on a watch for dangerous food poisoning and child kidnapping! Now what would happen if your mom found out you were kidnapped?"

"Um… she'd probably take out that pan and hit my dad and blame it on him and then go after every suspicious person she could find and then maybe go to Mr. Piccolo and kill him if she could and-"

"So we can expect the worst?"

"Yes. Now can we go find something to eat!"

Trunks nodded and continued to walk on.

Meanwhile, Larry had other plans than to sell balloons and give little children cotton candy. He decided to track down the two children who were able to pass by without being scared in any way. Well, except for the purple haired one. He followed them wherever they went and hid behind every poll, door or wall he could without being spotted. But what he did not know is that the two kids he was stalking were very fast and powerful Saiyans. He may have belonged to the race of the Clowns, but he didn't have any match for them.

After a while, Goten and Trunks found a place to eat and relaxed for a while. They talked about what else they could do to train Oinkie for the Pig Show. It was going to be hard work getting a pig ready for something as big as this.

"Let's go look again for more stores." just then, something vibrated in Trunk's jean pocket and made a ringing noise. "Oh yeah! I took along Mom's cell phone." he picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Oh no… it's my mom!"

"Hello…?"

"_TRUNKS! GET YOUR BUTT HOME RIGHT NOW!"_

"Aww but Mom! We have to get some things for Oinkie!"

"_I DON'T CARE! YOU STOLE MY CREDIT CARD AND MY CELL PHONE! PLUS, YOUR FATHER IS HAVING TROUBLE GETTING ALL OF OINKIE'S SCRAP OUT OF THE YARD! COME HOME **NOW!**"_

Trunks held the phone away from his ear and sighed.

"Alright." he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Come on Goten. Maybe we can try again tomorrow or something."

The two chibis headed out the entrance of the mall and flew back to Capsule Corp. On the way there, they noticed a brightly colored van follow on the road that went their every direction.

"Um… hey Trunks? Do you see that someone is following us?"

"I know! Let's go higher!"

They both flew up as high as they could without popping their ears and looked down to see the van still following them. Trunks frowned and sped up followed by Goten.

"I think we lost him!"

"Good!"

By the time Trunks and Goten reached back to Capsule Corp., the sun was starting to set and the sky turned a light orange. They landed in the back yard to check on Oinkie to find she was already eating her dinner and her yard was fresh and clean.

"Your dad did all of this?" Goten asked, inspecting the shed.

"I guess so. Let's go inside."

As they came into the living room, they saw ChiChi and Bulma sitting on the couch with their arms crossed and discouraging smiles plastered on their lips.

"Hi Mom." both said.

"Hello, boys."

"Are we in trouble?"

Bulma frowned and crossed her legs. "Big trouble, big trouble."

So how'd you like it? A little short, but it was the best I could do without being interrupted with my winter depression. R&R!

Also a note if you didn't check my profile…

I think I'm going to discontinue Staying Here because I've had writers block on that story and it's getting pretty boring to me. I've been wanting to write this other story VERY badly, and I can't unless I finish one of these fics.

Unless you want me to continue Staying Here, please email me at 


	5. Who's Gonna Take Care of Oinkie?

**Oinkie the Pig**

**Chapter 5**

**Who's Gonna Take Care of Oinkie?**

"How much trouble are we in?" Trunks inquired, handing his mother her credit card and cell phone. Bulma sighed in frustration and scanned through her head of the possible days or even weeks her son would be grounded for.

"One week… and with that, you cannot do the following things…

Go over to Goten's house.

Go on the computer.

Play video games.

Go out anywhere without me, ChiChi or your father unless it's school.

Stay up any later than nine.

Or play with Oinkie."

Trunks dropped his mouth in shock and his blue eyes started to water, "But mom! What can I do!"

Bulma was about to open her mouth, when Vegeta cut her off, "Train and work." he smirked and went into the kitchen to grab a snack before Trunks had anything else to say.

The little half blood Saiyan growled and crossed his arms. "But then who's going to take care of Oinkie?"

"I can, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed, grinning wide and happily.

"Oh no you're not, mister. You're grounded as well!" said an impatient ChiChi, who wanted to get back home and cook dinner for her family.

Goten hung his head in guilt and mouthed a 'sorry' to his best friend. The room grew silent when ChiChi got up, excusing herself to go home. "Come on, Goten. Time to go." she went to the front door and said goodbye to her loyalist friends, and went home.

"Who's going to take care of Oinkie, Mom?" Trunks asked, sitting himself on the sofa next to a bowl of M&Ms. He picked at a few of the yellow ones and shoved them into his mouth.

"Try finding a pet sitter, but I doubt you'll find anyone who can take care of pigs. There's not that many people in the city who even know what a pig _is_."

"Fine… but I don't see why I can't take care of my own pet. I mean, usually Moms would want their kids to take care of their responsibilities, but I guess you don't want me to be responsible and independent." with a shrug and a little 'humph', Trunks slid into the kitchen without picking his small feet up.

Bulma, on the other hand let out a sigh and went to put her things Trunks 'borrowed' in a safe spot where he couldn't find them again.

As Trunks took out the phone book and searched under 'Pets', he then remembered he had a pig show to train for in 10 days!

"Oh no! I'll only have…" he counted with his fingers subtracting 7 from 10, "three days to train Oinkie!" he slapped himself on the forehead and continued searching for a reasonable sitter.

"Nope, too expensive… nope, too young… too psycho… to… hey! That's not a person!" he angrily growled and zipped through the pages, until he found one girl who sitted for free, and had lots of experience.

"Perfect!" he picked up the phone and started to dial the number to the girl. It rang a few times before a hoarse voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey! Is this Sherry Hughes?"

"_Yes it is, may I help you?"_

"Yea, I was wondering if you still to pet sitting… because I need someone to watch my pet for a week."

"_Sure! What kind of animal is it? Because I have had many, many experiences with dogs, cats, birds, rabbits and other furry critters."_

"Um, well my pet isn't one you'd just find out of the ordinary blue, hehe."

"_I'm sure I can still handle it."_

"She's a pig."

Instantly, the phone clicked and the line beeped. "Um, hello? Hello? You still there? Hello!"

With a frown and a thought of discouragement, Trunks hung up the phone back onto the receiver and hopped off the stool he was sitting on. He went to find his mom to tell her he couldn't find anyone who could watch Oinkie.

"See, I told you no one would be able to sit a pig! Unless…" the mischievous Bulma thought for a moment, before thinking of the perfect person. "Aha! I've got just the right person to watch your pig!"

"You like animals, right Gohan?" Bulma had to drag Goku's oldest son out of his studies to simply just talk to him without the lazy Saiyan getting too confused from switching subjects. He'd been studying so hard, he could hardly think about anything else but math.

"Animals? Oh, yea, sure I like animals. Why?"

"Well, we've got a little animal back at our house, which Trunks is suppose to take care of, but unfortunately he's grounded for a week. So, I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to watch over her?"

Gohan thought for a moment, clearing his mind of school, "I'd be happy to, Bulma. Besides, it would let me take a break from studying for a while, so yea!"

"Oh, great! Here, can you come over right now so Trunks can explain what you need to do?"

"Yea, I don't think I have anything to do." Goku's oldest son followed Bulma into one of her many cars and hopped in.

When the two arrived back at Capsule Corp., Gohan noticed something different in the backyard and widened his eyes when he saw a pig running around a pen.

"A… pig? Since when do people have pigs as pets!"

"Since when do people have dragons as pets?" Bulma smiled and called for Trunks who was currently folding the cloths in his room. He scurried outside and waved to Gohan with a wide grin.

"Hey Gohan! Are you going to watch Oinkie?"

"I guess so… but I still don't get why you couldn't get a dog than a pig." Gohan answered, with an unsure look on his sweet face.

"What can I say… I'm unique." Trunks grinned again, showing him around Oinkie's pen and giving him instructions on when and how to feed her. He also showed him the correct way to give her baths, and how to brush her teeth.

"You know, I think you take care of this pig more than my dad takes care of himself!" Gohan laughed and patted Oinkie on the head, "I don't think this will be _impossibly_ hard."

"Really? Then you can start right now! Go ahead and give her late afternoon scoop of feed and then you can brush her teeth. I'll be going off to finish my work for being grounded!" Trunks glided off into the midst, leaving a utterly confused but yet excited Gohan behind.

"Ok, Oinkie, now you're going to be good, right?" he looked over at the pink animal who was chewing on the fence and looking up at the new stranger at the same time.

Gohan went over to the feed bin and grabbed a scoop of pellets, just like Trunks had told him to do. He poured it into the pig's bucket and watched her feast over it just like how he ate.

"Wow, you're a hungry little thing, aren't you? Just like my dad and little brother." he scratched his head and sat on the fence near by waiting for Oinkie to be done so he could brush her tiny teeth. He yawned in the process of sitting, and looked around. The grass was so green, it almost made him throw up from the freshness.

When Oinkie finished her meal, Gohan shuffled over to the pig's specially made toothbrush and special pig toothpaste, made by the one and only Bulma Briefs.

"What will she think of next?" he asked himself, while trying to catch the pig. Which ever way he went to chase her, she just darted the other way, snorting like laughter for a response.

"Hey! Come on, you have to have fresh breath! You know what germs you'll get by not brushing your teeth? They can even rot from the plaque that gets built up in them!"

Gohan almost had Oinkie, when she suddenly stopped, causing the tired and breathless teen to trip over her, tumbling into one of the fence posts.

"Ow! Ow… ow… dang, why do I always get hurt by the most impossible situations!" he sat up, and glared at Oinkie who was laughing and squealing at the same time. "Oh, pig."

Gohan stood up, when he realized his hands were covered in something squishy and brown. He looked down at what he felt, and then turned green, "Oh Kami!" he cried, running over to fresh grass to wipe his hands on. "The last thing I need to have fresh pig dung all over myself!"

From behind, Oinkie was eating all of the toothpaste out of the tube, with some covering her little pink nose. She squealed, letting the stranger know that she was waiting for her teeth to be sparkly and clean.

"Oh, so now you want to be clean." Gohan sighed and went to put what ever was left of the toothpaste on the brush. He pulled her top lip up and started to scrub over the front teeth. The bottom teeth were harder since they were more in the back, but his finishing progress showed great work. "Ok, now go do your own thing… I have to ask Trunks something…"

Gohan quietly opened the back screen and stepped inside. He looked around at how much the place has changed since his last visit. "Hey Trunks!" he called, waiting to hear the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs, but instead he heard nothing. "Trunks, I've got a question!" Still nothing. He started to look around, wandering upstairs to look in his room. He then found the little 8 year old year old sleeping on the floor with one of his hot wheels in his hand.

Gohan smiled slightly and placed Trunks onto his bed, pulling the covers up to his head. He left the room closing the door behind him, and then strolled off back to Oinkie's pen. It was getting pretty late, so he decided to pick up after the pig's mess, and check for any last things Trunks would want him to do.

So the sun started to set, and Gohan said goodbye to Bulma and Trunks who just woke up from his nap, and then shot off back to his house.

"Mom, please?" Trunks asked, grabbing a pear off the counter.

"Please what?"

"Can I **please** have one day taken away from being grounded? PLEASE! Oinkie needs intensive care, and a lot of attention. Gohan is already busy himself with school!"

"Trunks, you know I never let anyone ever get more or less than what I said of their punishment once it's decided… but… since it _does_ keep you away from those horrid video games, I'll let you take care of Oinkie, but you're still grounded for a week!"

Trunks grinned, "Understood!" he ran off outside to hug his pig, and tell her he wasn't grounded anymore so they could start training. And for once, it **would** start tomorrow, no matter what distractions got in his way, or if anything popped up.

**Ok, so that was a pretty un exciting chapter, BUT it was the best I could do with homework in the way! Please R&R! I Didn't get ANY reviews from the last chapter, so if you can, review that one too! Don't worry, this fic WILL be even more exciting than it is right now… so anyways, R&R!**

**Also, if you didn't check out my profile, I did delete Staying Here. But I am working on a new and improved one, so be looking out for that!**


End file.
